


Mornin

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw an otp prompt and had to try it out, more coming soon.
Relationships: Michael Che/Colin Jost
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Mornin

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an otp prompt and had to try it out, more coming soon.

Pete squinted as he opened his eyes, light filtering through the curtains. He’d spent the night at Colin and Michael’s after he was deemed too drunk to be at home alone.

The smell of bacon made him stumble out of the room and into the kitchen, where Colin was happily making bacon and eggs. He was wearing what looked like one of Michael’s hoodies, the sleeves slightly too long despite the fact they’d been rolled up several times, and some sweatpants. His hair was the definition of bedhead, and he had a big smile on his face.

“Mornin’ Pete! How’d you sleep last night?”

“Good, the bed is super comfortable.” He snatched a piece of bacon off of a plate and hopped onto the counter, swinging his legs. “What time is it?”

“12:30. Eggs?” Pete nodded and Colin grabbed a plate out of a cabinet and served some eggs onto it, grabbing him a fork before serving himself a plate and placing a lid over the eggs left in the pan. “For Michael,” he explained at Pete’s confused look.

“Speaking of, where is he?”

“Right here,” Michael grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen, and Pete took a minute to appreciate the differences in attitude. Michael was obviously still tired, going straight to the coffee pot and guzzling it without putting it in a mug first. He glared at Pete, and when he was done went up behind Colin and hugged him, placing his chin on his shoulder and continuing to glare at Pete like he symbolized everything wrong with the world.

Colin noticed and gently smacked his arm. “Michael, stop it, be nice.”

Michael grumbled and continued to glare. “Pete, I hope you know that if Colin wasn’t stopping me, I’d be shoving a cheese grater up your ass.”

Pete gulped. “What the hell did I do?”

Michael narrowed his eyes and pulled Colin closer. “He got up to make you food. I was cold.”

Colin laughed. “Babe, we have like three big-ass blankets on our bed, you were fine.”

“No, I was cold,” Michael retaliated with a small smile on his face.

“Ignore him,” Colin said to Pete. Turning back to Michael he said, “There’s bacon and eggs if you apologize and stop glaring.”

Michael’s face lit up. “Sorry Pete,” he obediently said as Colin pointed to the stove and was thanked with a kiss.

Michael ate straight from the pan, snatching Colin’s fork to shovel the eggs in his mouth.

“So Pete, what do you wanna do?”

“Leave. He wants to leave.” Michael glared and Colin sent him a warning look.

“Michael, I said be nice.”

“Colin,” Michael whined.

“Michael,” Colin shot back, raising an eyebrow. Michael grumbled but shut up and Colin turned his attention back to Pete. “So?”

Pete glanced at the couple. “Nah, I’ll just leave, let y’all get down and dirty.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Good. Go.” Michael put down the pan he was eating out of and started to pull Colin toward their bedroom.

“Bye Pete,” Colin called as he was dragged down the hall. “Talk to you later!”

“No he won’t!”

Pete chuckled. “Bye!” He left the apartment, making sure to close the door loudly so they’d know he left before heading down the streets of New York.


End file.
